Team Titans meets Team Turtles
by SSJBowser
Summary: TMNT and TT crossover. With a new danger ready to take form on earth it will be up to the Teen Titans and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with a newly formed team to engage the situation with full force.
1. Allies

**Team Titans Meets Team Turtles**

**Chapter 1**

**Allies**

Robin wakes up around six that morning. He gets out of bed and suites up. He then walks out of his room to see Starfire watching TV.

"What are you doing up so early." Robin said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. She doesn't respond. Robin sits next to her and wraps his arm around her.

Robin: "It's ok Star, you can tell me anything."

The tower alarm goes off. The rest of the Titans come running in.

Cyborg: "it's coming from on top of the tower."

The Titans head up to the top of the tower to see what's up.

Beastboy: "it's slade."

Slade: "hello Titans."

Robin: "titans go!"

The teen titans head over to slade.

Slade: "well I see the titans are here, just in time to see my new ray gun."

Robin: "titans hold your positions, what does this ray gun of yours do?"

Slade: "that's for me to know and for you to find out, soldiers attack!"

metal robot soldiers attack the Teen Titans.

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven attack.

Cyborg: "where's Beastboy?"

Robin: "I thought he was right behind us."

Raven: "we'll have to attack without him."

The Titans fight there hardest but in the end they can't over power the robots.

Slade: "now that I have you titans in my hands I will show you the real destruction of my ray gun."

Before slade could press the button beastboy shows up and kicks him to the ground.

Slade: "you, I forgot about you for a second."

Beastboy: "what you forgot about me, how could you, I thought I was your number one Titan?"

Slade: "well I did remember I was missing the green titan."

Slade jumps to his feet and kicks beastboy to the ground.

Starfire: "beastboy get up, you must not let slade activate his ray gun."

Beastboy launches over and knocks slade to the ground. Beast boys eyes turn red as he holds the remote.

Beastboy: "which city should I destroy first?"

He presses a button on the remote.

Slade: "you fool, look what you have done!"

The heat ray shot through the titans tower all the way to new York city.

Beastboy: "ah ah no."

Beastboy's eyes turn back to normal.

Slade: "now I have to wait 16 more hours until it can be fired again."

Slade jumps off of the building and the robots release the titans with there grasp and follow.

Cyborg: "beastboy, do you realize what you just did?"

Raven: "you just killed over a thousand people."

Starfire: "beastboy, why?"

Beastboy: "it wasn't my fault, I."

Robin: "sorry beastboy, but your taking a little vacation, your no longer part of the Titans until further notice."

Beastboy: "I can't go solo!"

Raven: "why don't you just find a new hobby."

The three of them glare at beastboy except Robin, then they all head back to the tower to start repairing.

Beastboy: "what have I done."

Robin: "BeastBoy this is the third time this month you lost control."

Robin takes a sample of his blood.

Robin: "I'll see what I can do."

BeastBoy turns into a bird and fly's far, far away from the titans tower.

**In New York**

Beastboy fly's around then he sees a thief get webbed up.

Beastboy: "woh cool, Spiderman!"

Before beast boy could ask to join him, Beastboy is shot down by a man in a black army suite.

Man: "target hit, he's dead you can mark him off of our list sir."

the army guy walks off not knowing beastboy is still alive.

Beastboy rolls into the sewer. He sees a dim image of four creatures approaching him.

4 hours later. Beastboy awakens to see a green creature wearing a blue ninja bandana over his face.

Leonardo: "guy's he's awake."

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo run into the room.

Beastboy: "where am I?"

Michelangelo: "your in the bat cave."

Raph hits Mikey over the head.

Raphael: "stop goofing Mikey."

Leonardo: "you where in bad shape when we found you, lucky for you we found you."

Donatello: "so who are you?"

Beastboy tells them all about him and they tell them about there selves.

Mikey: "to bad you got kicked out of the Teen Titans, I would have retuned with you as Turtle Titan."

Beastboy: "sweet you guy's have the X-Box 360 and PS3, let's play."

Mikey and Beastboy hook up the PS3 and begin to play video games.

Raphael: "Leo what are we going to tell master splinter when he gets back?"

Leo: "Master Splinter will be back in about a week so let's not worry to much about that, let's just go play video games with them."

Leo/Raph: "loser gives it up."

On the surface of Newyork.

Slade: "everything is going as planed partner, our alliance should take down our enemies, your ray gun was destroyed."

Shredder: "that's alright, we have a video footage of how the Titans fight, now I will introduce you to the Turtles ha ha ha ha!"

To Be Continued


	2. First team up

**Team Titans Meets Team Turtles**

**Chapter 2**

**First team up**

**Back in the sewers.**

Donatello: "hey Mikey do you think you could give me a hand over here?"

Michelangelo: "but it's about to be my turn."

Leonardo: "you just went, it's Raph after me or Beastboy loses."

Mikey: "coming Don." Michelangelo and Donatello move some new computer equipment into Don's room.

Don: "this one's heavy, we'll need all of us." Beastboy turns into an Ape and picks it up.

Leo: "ah, wow how did you just." Beastboy carries the last box into the room.

Raphael: "how did you do that, that was out of the box bro."

Don: "you could say that again."

Mikey: "haven't you guy's been paying attention, he is beastboy who works with the Teen Titans and takes down bad guy's."

Raph: "yah, you know all that because you read the news paper a lot."

Leonardo: "well it's getting late, we all better get some sleep you can sleep on the couch if you'd like to."

Raphael: "what go to bed, let's go onto the streets and see what kind of crime could be lurking up there."

Leonardo: "I will only say this once, no one leave the lair, I repeat no one leave the lair."

With that the four turtles head to there rooms. During his sleep beastboy is awaken by someone snapping there fingers in his ear.

Beastboy: "what, oh hey Raphael."

Raph: "kid get up where going to go out on the streets, and have some fun."

Beastboy: "what about what Leo said."

Raph: "Leo says Leo say's, you need to start to thinking for yourself."

This makes beastboy think of Robin and the rest of the titans.

Beastboy: "your right."

Raphael: "that's the sprit, now let's go."

On there way out beastboy bumps into a couple of boxes.

Raph: "shh, you have to be quite before Leo here's us, since you'll be staying with us for awhile we better teach you the art of the stealth."

On there way out they see Leonardo tip toeing out of the lair.

Raph: "well ,well , well." Leonardo turns around.

Raph: "where do you think your going?"

Leonardo: "you where suppose to be in your room, I was just getting some water."

Raphael: "nice try bro the fridge is over there."

Leonardo: "fine you guy's can come, but keep this from Mikey and Don."

Beastboy: "alright." the two of them follow Leonardo then they crash into Mikey and Don who are ridding new Hoover boards Don just made.

Leonardo: "what are you two doing out of the lair?"

Michelangelo: "we could ask you guy's the same thing."

Leonardo: "we came looking for you."

Raph: "drop the act Leo you where trying to sneak out of the lair just like the rest of us."

Beastboy: "sweet nice Hoover boards, Cyborg would love this."

Leonardo: "fine, you two put your Hoover boards away then meet us on the surface."

**On the surface.**

Raphael: "so Leo where exactly are we going?"

Leonardo: "I left my swords at Casey's place and I was going to go pick them up."

Donatello: "last one there is a foot head."

they all race to Casey's, beastboy not knowing where to go fly's by them."

Leonardo: "I got here first."

Leo turns the light on and sees beastboy standing there.

Beastboy: "you were saying."

the rest of the turtles show up.

Mikey: "how did you get here first."

Beastboy: "I have my ways of getting around."

Donatello: "I found a note, oh no someone has captured casey."

Raph: "it says meet them at the park by the swings."

Leonardo: "I say we go greet our guests."

Beastboy: "hey I think we better head over there right away."

The 5 of them head to the park. They hide behind many bushes.

Leonardo: "alright this is the plan I'll go meet our guest, and if it looks like I need your guy's help just jump out and attack."

Donatello: "alright, just be careful Leo."

Leo heads over to the swings. In the shadow a voice speaks.

Voice: "you must be the one called Leonardo, he said you would show up."

Leonardo: "who are you and where's casey!"

Voice: "my name is slade."

Slade comes out of the dark and drops casey to the ground.

Slade: "he didn't put up much of a fight."

Leonardo: "how do you know so much about me?"

Shredder: "because I told him of the first person to ever defeat me in battle, you turtles have got in my way for to long."

Then shredder jumps up and kicks Leo into the slide witch breaks.

Donatello: "now!"

Beastboy, Don, Mikey, and Raph jump out of the bushes and attack.

Foot Ninjas appear along with there music, Slades minions also show up.

Shredder: "what who's this one?"

Slade: "what, what is beastboy doing here?"

The foot ninja's and the slade guys attack, the five of them defeat them with ease.

Mikey: "where unbelievable."

Mikey and Beastboy shake hands then kick the last two foot ninja's to the ground.

Leonardo: "now for you two."

Raph: "Leo you take shredder the one eyed guy is mine."

Slade: "maybe another time Raphael, we have all the info we need on you and your brothers."

Shredder: "did you fools think it would be that easy?"

Shredder and slade vanish into the woods.

Raphael: "police, let's book."

**Back in the sewer **

Donatello: "I wonder what they meant."

Leonardo: "I don't know I really don't know."

**Deep high in space**

Agent Bishop: "yes we monitored the turtles and there little friends movements in the little battle now we can finally finish our project.

Man: "yes sir, it is now ready to be tested."

Agent Bishop: "good."

To Be Continued


	3. A new ally enemies

**Team Titans Meets Team Turtles**

**Chapter 3**

**A new ally +enemies **

Down in the sewer Leonardo begins to awake from last nights battle.

Leonardo: "um, what time is it." Leo hops out of bed and walks into the T.V. Room.

Donatello: "hey Leo you seen Mikey around?"

Leonardo: "no I just got up."

Beastboy: "I wonder where he could be?"

Raphael: "no sign of him in the sewers."

Leonardo: "I know where he is."

Donatello: "where?"

Leonardo: "on the surface."

On the morning roof tops of Newyork. Mikey is using his Hoover board, checking out the view of the city.

Mikey: "woh, if Leo or any of the others found out I was out here at this time a day I would be in deep trouble." Mikey grinds on the buildings for about 5 minutes then he sees some foot ninja's running through the Ally's.

Mikey: "I spy with my little eye, trouble with a capital FN, I better go check it out." Mikey Hoovers in nice and quite.

Michelangelo: "it's Hun, what is he doing here?"

Hun: "Make sure the rest is shipped out as plan we only have 24 hours until the dead-line, oh and be careful of the turtles and there new little green friend."

Foot/Ninja: "what do you mean, do you think they'll try and stop us?"

Hun: "exactly, but they won't be able to stop unit 15,000."

Mikey: "this sounds big."

Foot/Ninja2: "Unit 15,000, I thought the project was on hold."

Hun: "it was but it is in progress now."

Foot/Ninja3: "you getting all of this turtle, you better warn your brothers not to interfere."

Mikey jumps out of his hiding place.

Michelangelo: "how did you know I was there."

Hun: "we have censer's that go off every minute for any cold blooded activity."

Mikey: "well I didn't expect that."

Hun: "take em out boy's, I gotta go."

2 tec Ninjas and 5 regular Foot Ninja's attack Michelangelo.

Mikey does a good job taking them on, but after about two minutes they have him laying on the ground.

Mikey: "this doesn't look good." Mikey hops onto his Hoover board shoots up to the roof tops. The ninjas follow. 

Mikey: "I can't shake them." One of the foot ninjas throws there sword into his Hoover board witch sends him flying to the ground.

Mikey: "oh great, just great now what do I do." Mikey jumps up and try's to kick the ninja in front of him but the ninja twists his foot and swings him off of the building.

Foot/Ninja: "he's dead let's go, the boss will be pleased."

10 cm from the ground Mikey is saved by the caped crusader better known as The Batman.

Back on the roof. 

Batman: "you should be ok, who where those guy's and why are you wearing a turtle suite?"

Michelangelo: "your the batman, protector and saver of Gotham city, you took down criminals like Penguin and Joker."

Batman: "um, well are you going to tell me why your wearing a Turtle suite?"

Michelangelo: "it's not a suite, I'm a super mutated turtle."

Batman putt's one eye brow up.

Batman: "so it isn't a mask, well I need to get going."

Mikey: "where to?"

Batman: "Titans Tower, I need help from some more super heroes."

Mikey puts on a major smile. Before batman can leave.

Mikey: "hey wait I know someone better then the titans."

Batman: "who."

Mikey: "Turtle Titan and his gang, I'm Turtle titan."

Batman: "I really don't have time for stranglers to be beside me right now."

Mikey: "wait, just come and at least check out our headquarters."

Batman: "I'm sorry I don't have."

Mikey: "We have a big, I mean very big super computer my brother Donatello made, we even have a turtle mobile."

Batman: "I really must go."

Mikey: " Leo the leader of us is called the dark ninja, Raphael is strong like the thing we call him motor monster, and Don is the smartest one who makes all of our gadgets like yours."

Batman: "Ok, tell me about this headquarters."

Mikey: "why tell when you can come see it."

Batman and Michelangelo head to the turtles lair.

Batman: "this is a pretty nice."

Mikey: "come on down here."

Batman: "what, you never told me it was in the sewers."

They walk into the lair.

Leonardo: "Mikey where have you been, um who are you?"

Beastboy: "batman what are you doing here."

"this is the headquarters, that puny thing is the super computer." Batman thought to himself

Mikey runs into his room and returns with his Turtle Titan suite on.

Leonardo: "what's going on?"

Mikey brings his brothers into a circle.

5 minutes later.

Mikey: "so you guy's have to pretend like your super heroes."

Leo: "fine, only this once."

Raphael: "why do I have to be called motor monster."

Donatello: "where ready to start the mission."

Batman: "follow me."

The turtles along with beastboy head to Gotham city.

Batman: "alright, there is a project called unit 15,000."

Mikey: "hey Hun and those foot ninja's where talking about that." 

Batman: "we'll anyway, we all need to split into groups Raphael you come with me to Arkham, Leo and Mikey you check out the sewers, and Don and Beastboy you guy search the roofs for any on going activity."

Donatello: "what kinds should we be looking for?"

Leonardo: "foot ninja's or anything of that sort."

Batman: "Raph let's go."

Leo and Mikey head into the sewers.

Mikey: "Leo what time is it."

Leonardo: "last time I looked at a clock it was 8:45 P.M."

Mikey: "it's been that long we just left the our place around 10:54 A.M."

Leonardo and Michelangelo turn on there flash lights and start searching around.

Mikey: "did you here that?"

Leo: "no."

Mikey: "ah, I just saw something move leo."

Leonardo: "I know we've been doing a lot of traveling Mikey but don't let it get to your head, you know maybe when we get home we could go get some ice-cream, Mikey are you even listening?"

Leo flashes his light back and doesn't see his brother.

Leo: "Mikey we don't have time for games."

then bubbles begin to come up from under the water.

Leonardo: "ok, Mikey you can come up now."

the bubbles stop.

Leonardo: "Mikey!" Leo swims into the water and sees a big huge croc trying to drown his brother. Leo kicks the creature.  
Then swims him and mikey back up to the surface.

Mikey: "I told you I saw something."

The creature busts out of the water.

Mikey finish's ringing the water out of his cape.

Leonardo: "who are you!"

Creature: "Croc, Killer Croc."

To Be Continued


	4. Face your enemies

**Team Titans Meets Team Turtles**

**Chapter 4**

**Face your enemies**

Mikey: "so your a crocodile, hey wait you where mutated by the alien gue from the T.C.R.I building weren't you"

KillerCroc: "I have no idea what your talking about little one."

Leonardo: "you remind me of a croc I know back at home, his name is leatherhead."

Killer/Croc: "now I know who you two are there's just one thing, where are the other two?"

Leonardo: "with batman, you ever heard of him?"

Mikey: "hey maybe you could help us find this unit or whatever it's called."

Leo: "let's get one thing straight, why did you attack my brother?"

**Back on the surface.**

Raphael: "hey which way are we suppose to go?"

Batman: "it looks like this way is locked off, grab on."

Batman uses his grappling hook to get them into Arkham.

Raphael: "woh, I would hate to live here."

Two guards come down the hall talking.

Raphael: "There gone, hey you want to tell me what where doing at this loony ben?"

Batman: "you can ask your questions later."

Raphael and Batman move down the halls with stealth.

Batman: "for a non super hero you know a lot."

Raphael: "how did you know I wasn't a super hero?"

Before he could respond Riddler and his men came out of hiding.

Raph pulls out his sais.

Raphael: "whoever you are you need a hair cut."

Riddler: "it seems the batman has a new friend, take them out boys."

Batman: "get out of here and head to the roof."

Raphael: "sorry I don't take orders from a man dressed like a bat."

Batman: "and I'm telling you I don't need your help, so go."

Raph jumps over the men and heads up the stairs.

Raphael: "what does he mean he doesn't need my help I'll show him."

The Batman jumps in front of him.

Raphael: "I guess you didn't need my help, look if where going to be a team."

Batman: "never talk back to me again, under stand!"

Raphael: "what happened to you?'

Batman grabs Raph and throws him to the next floor.

Raph: "what's gotten into you." Raph opens his eyes to see Leo.

Raph: "Leo boy I'm I glad to see you, batman has gone off he's crazy."

Leo smiles.

Leo: "we took care of him." Leo pulls out his swords and try's to slice Raph. Raph kicks him which sends him to the ground.

Raph: "your not leo!"

The figure turns into ClayFace.

Raphael: "and that wasn't batman who threw me up here."

Clayface: "your right, but let's see how skilled you are."

Clayface makes to axes out of his arms and try's to cut Raph, but he pulls out his sais and blocks it then kicks clayface to the ground. Raph quickly jumps to his feet and runs over and gives clayface a couple punches to the face.

Raphael: "Your no match for me, just give it up."

Clayface makes a big hammer and knocks Raph through the wall. Raph moves aside the ruble and runs towards clay face. He throws both of his Sai's into clayface, clayface just shoots them right back at him. Raph catches them and leaps high into the air and does a spin kick making clay face's head turn backwards.

Raph: "how much can this guy take?"

At that moment Clayface is frozen by Batman.

Batman: "sometimes you have to use your brains, come on I know where we need to head next."

Raphael: "how do you know where to go?"

Batman flips out a Joker card he just got.

**On the roof tops of Gotham.**

Donatello: "we have been traveling up here for a long time and still we have found nothing."

Beastboy: "trust me dude it won't take long, there's loads of bad guy's in this part of

Gotham."

Something fly's right over them.

Don: "what the shell was that?"

Beastboy: "you want me to go check it out?"

At that second Beastboy's eyes turn red and he turns into a Raptor and walks behind Donatello.

Donatello: "yah I guess you can go check it out."

Don turns around to see the Raptor running towards him. Don jumps up and kicks the Raptors mouth to the ground and flips over him.

Donatello: "Beastboy, what is the meaning of this?"

The raptor charges at him once more. Donatello slides under him and kicks him off of the building. He falls onto a car. Then the raptor turns back into beastboy, and his eyes return to normal. Don flips down into the dark ally.

Donatello: "beastboy you ok?"

Beastboy: "where am I, how did we get down here?"

Donatello: "your telling me you don't remember attacking me!"

Beastboy: "oh great, it happened again."

Donatello: "what do you mean again?"

Beastboy: "I guess I better tell you the whole story."

**Back in the sewer. **

Killer Croc: "as you can clearly see I meant yawl no harm."

Mikey: "Your story kinda sounds whack, you sure you aren't kidding us."

Leonardo: "Mikey he's on our side, let's just go find the others."

At that moment Killer Croc swaps Leo with his tail onto the wall.

Killer Croc: "you smart Turtle Titan, but if your really smart you won't challenge me."

Mikey leaps up into the air and throws a kick at killer croc who grabs his foot and swings him towards the wall. Mikey throws his grappler around Killer Croc's feet before he can hit the wall, Killer Croc falls to the ground.

Mikey: "You should know better than to challenge Turtle Titan."

Killer Croc rips through his rope and runs over and rams Mikey into the wall.

Killer Croc: "I would keep that mouth of yours shut."

Killer Croc feels a tap on his shoulder, when he turns around Leonardo gives him a punch that sends him to the ground.

Killer Croc: "you turtles are starting to annoy me."

At that moment a figure jumps down from the ceiling.

Leo: "what now."

Killer Croc: "Not you again, boy you are really getting under my scales."

Red-X: "Sorry but the turtles are coming with me."

Turtle Titan/Mikey: "woh cool another super hero."

"I wouldn't be to sure Mikey, he dresses more like a villain." Leo thought to himself.

Killer Croc: "Stay out of my way Red-X, these two are mine."

Red-X runs over and kicks Killer Croc into the water.

Red-X: "you two come with me."

Leonardo: "how does everyone know who we are!"

Red-X: "would you prefer to wait for ugly to get back, come on."

Mikey and Leonardo follow Red-X through the sewers, then they come to a stop.

Red-X: "were heading up to the surface."

Leonardo: "I want some answers first."

They all turn around and here Killer Crock coming.

Leo: "well then, explaining later sounds better."

The three of them head out of the sewers and into a public park, They jump into a nearby tree.

Leo: "it's dark out tonight."

Mikey: "do you think we lost him?"

Red-X: "I wouldn't be to sure, let's keep it quite for the next fifteen minutes."

**In a dark ally. **

Beastboy: "and that's where Robin took a sample of my blood to see may be wrong."

Donatello: "When we get back to our place I may be able to help."

Beastboy: "that should be good."

**A couple blocks down the street.**

Raphael and The Batman get out of the bat mobile.

Batman: "ok, move with stealth when we get in side."

Raphael: "why, he's already expecting us."

Batman: "just because he knows were coming doesn't mean he wants us to make it to him with ease."

Raph kicks down the door and sees many circus objects.

Raphael: "well we better head in."

**Nearby base. **

A helicopter lands and Agent Bishop steps out.

Agent Bishop: "it's time, destroy the turtles and bring me beastboy."

Four metal turtles and one machine that looks like beastboy run off in search of the Green team.

Agent Bishop: "finally, the turtles will meet there demise."

To Be Continued.


	5. A meeting within the Shadows

**Team Titans Meets Team Turtles**

**Chapter 5**

**A meeting within the Shadows**

_There wasn't a single word that could describe the current predicament, not one that could account for all stages that had been set into play. And even though the first page had yet to be turned as it pertained to their plan the ending couldn't be any clearer. The only thing that remained to be seen to was execution, it was the key factor that would ultimately green flag success or deem failure._

_The room couldn't have been any more comforting than it was, stemming from the darkness to the silence which made it easy to sort through all thoughts with no outside interruption. It was with this very thought coming to mind that the automatic doors located on the far side of the room from behind slid open with no warning to give._

"I've come, just as you asked of me." A light toned voice spoke.

_It would be moments before a response, watching as a figure hidden within the darkness of the room made a slight shift in position, one which couldn't be completely determined from where they looked on._

"You're early," A deeper voice spoke in response. "Just as I expected you would be, Selark."

"It's all in the job description."

"I take it you have some news for me?"

"Yes, of course commander," Selark confirmed. "Starting with the agenda at hand, I was able to lobby some information on these… Turtles."

"And?"

"It's just as the rumors pictured, they're mutants of some kind," Selark continued. "Whether their base of creation was here on Earth or from some other plane is still unknown."

"And your diagnosis," The commander questioned. "What did you think of them from watch from afar?"

"I was most impressed if I must say," Selark admitted. "Each had a unique way of fighting, with a different weapon of choice."

"… I see, and where are they now?"

"From what the surveillance feed was able to pick up it would appear they have traveled to Gotham City."

"Interesting, and did they travel alone?"

"That I am unaware of commander," Selark stated. "However I can find out more details."

"That will be enough, you've given me enough as it stands."

"Would you like for me to go over with you the details of the other."

"No, you're dismissed," The commander said in response. "You've given me enough, you may now go."

"Yes, of course." Selark said with the bow of his head before turning back for the doors.

_Only two steps were taken before his name was called once more._

"Selark, one last thing."

"Yes?" Selark questioned with a look back into the darkness.

"You're my top eye, no longer do you need to address me as commander," He replied. "Call me Ra's, Ra's Al Ghul."

**To Be Continued**__


End file.
